Hermionnabeth
by Mudblood.kidd
Summary: Two Like Worlds Meeting Lovingly
1. Chapter 1

"This is ridiculous!" said Annabeth " How am I supposed to pass as a WIZARDING teaching? I don't know the first about wizarding!". "Annabeth you're only posing as a student here not a teacher okay remember that okay, you're just a student." said Percy humorously before he suddenly disappeared. " Boys, always getting the easy stuff." Annabeth rolled her eyes and began roaming the hallways looking for this so called "Chosen One". Suddenly Annabeth came across this beautiful girl that caught Annabeth off guard. Annabeth stared at her with pure interest, the girl noticed her staring and looked at her in a very concerned way. Annabeth broke her stare and looked down at the floor. The girl realized Annabeth was staring at her out of infatuation and smiled at the floor. Without noticing she had stop Annabeth watched the girl walk away. When the girl disappeared into the crowd, as if in a trance, Annabeth blinked several times before finally regaining her focus. She began to roam again and like she was hoping she stumbled on what she was looking for. " Dumbledore's office" said Annabeth looking up at a very large griffin statue. The statue moved relieving a room vastly filled with books. Annabeth looked around in amazement, smiling ear to ear. " You must be Annabeth, our visitor from Camp Half-Blood." said Dumbledore. " Yes sir, I am here here to spot your chosen one. There may be strange things happening if the fallen god Kronos influences him." said Annabeth. " I am aware, but beware , for I fear the you're looking for is not the one seek." Annabeth was confused but she didn't let I show. " Yes sir, I will keep this in mind." said Annabeth before she turned to leave. " Oh my dear, it's okay to be confused sometimes." Annabeth blushed ad nodded. " And another thing my dear, you will be abiding in the Gryffindor dormitories but don't worry most of our Gryffindor students are away on vacation after all it is Christmas time." Annabeth couldn't help but think that Dumbledore was holding back from her. " Yes Sir, it is." said Annabeth with a fake smile. She turned and left " That man is actually like Chiron." Annabeth smile and began to roam again. While roaming the hallways and looking confused Annabeth noticed that girl was looking at her out of concern. The girl began to walk over to her. " You look very confused, which probably means you're new! Awesome, I'm Romilda Vane and you are?" said Romilda. "Annabeth Chase" said Annabeth feeling a little awkward. "Don't feel awkward we can totally be best friends!" said Romilda. Annabeth felt a bit relieved and prepared to open up. As minutes passed the girls became close friends talking about the Gryffindors and such but when a certain someone showed up as a topic the mood certainly darkened. " Well there is one person you should know about." "Which is..?" "Hermione Granger. She is an amazing girl but she is a bit of a temptress. She doesn't mean to hurt you but somehow she just does." said Romilda looking down at the floor in sort of a depressing matter. Over the little time they'd passed with each other Annabeth began to care deeply for the girl so when she saw a tear drop from Romilda's eye she began to have empathy for Romilda. "It's okay you have me now and I won't hurt you unintentionally nor intentionally." Romilda looked up and smiled. "Thanks Annabeth." After a few more minutes they had finally reached the Gryffindor common room. Their laughs came to a stop when Romilda looked upon the girl sitting on one of the beds. Annabeth felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as she realized that the terrible girl that Romilda described was the girl she saw in the hallway. "Hello Romilda." said Hermione looking into Annabeth's eyes. Romilda held her arm and looked down at the floor. "Hi I'm Hermione. What's your name?" said Hermione completely ignoring the fact that Romilda did not respond to her greeting. "I'm Annabeth and I believe we've seen each other before." Romilda looked at Annabeth in surprise. "Excuse us Hermione." said Romilda grabbing Annabeth's arm and pulling her into the hallway. "What the fuck Annabeth you didn't tell me you saw her before!" said Romilda sounding infuriated. "I didn't know that that was her I would've told you if I knew and you know that." said Annabeth a bit concerned. "Oh yeah I forgot sorry."said Romilda feeling terrible." Hey are you okay? I saw your expression in there."said Annabeth. "I'm fine I guess but I can't go back in there, cover for me?" said Romilda with a questionable look on her face. Annabeth nodded. "Yes! You're the best Annabeth!" said Romilda skipping away. Annabeth shook her head and smiled at the ground as she walked back into the common room. When Annabeth looked up she saw Hermione looking straight at her. "You're the one I saw in the hallway." said Hermione in a strangely calm voice. "Yeah you looked at me for a long time out there." said Annabeth trying not to focus on how beautiful Hermione was. " Yeah but it's only because I'd never seen a girl so beautiful, well all except for Romilda." said Hermione. Annabeth began to remember all the terrible things Romilda had said about Hermione. Hermione analyzed Annabeth's look and realized that she'd grown angry toward her. "She told you about us didn't she?" said Hermione closing her book to really engage in the conversation. "Yeah, she did and quite frankly you don't seem very apologetic." said Annabeth crossing her arms. "Oh but I am! I loved Romilda, with all my heart even but she-she couldn't deal with my unwillingness to...ummm-'' "To come out?" said Annabeth remembering herself and Piper. "Are you gay or not? I mean sure it sounds blunt but if you're not blunt you'll lose her Hermione and trust me you don't want that." said Annabeth chocking back tears. "Annabeth tell me this, have you ever been in love with another girl?" said Hermione making room for Annabeth on her bed. "Yup and it went just like you and Romilda. I loved Piper so much but I was too scared to come out to my friends so I lost her to my best friend..Grover." a tear trickled down Annabeth's face as she sat next to Hermione. " I know it seems like she will never love you again and I know it seems like you let her down a great deal but trust me if she really loved you she will always love you." said Hermione reminiscently. " You sound awfully sure of this" said Annabeth trying to make her laugh. "Yeah I am, I mean sure Romilda thinks I'm a douche but I really did love her." said Hermione chuckling a bit. " You said did like you don't love her anymore." said Annabeth with a surprised look. "I still love her but just not as much I did back then." said Hermione nostalgically."How come?" said Annabeth putting her arm around Hermione seeing that she was crying. "Right after she broke up with me she found a boyfriend within seconds which of course leads you to wonder if she'd been talking to the boy for the duration of our relationship." said Hermione now sobbing. Annabeth was appalled at what she'd heard. She of course could see how Romilda got into another relationship but she couldn't picture Romilda doing that to anyone. Romilda had come off so friendly and sweet when she was around her. " I understand how you feel Hermione. Piper did the same thing and I think what you said about how if they really love you then they will never be able to remove that love toward you applies to both sides." said Annabeth looking into Hermione's warm brown eyes. Annabeth looked away quickly realizing that she'd been looking for so long. "It's going to be okay Annabeth I'm almost sure that Piper will realize what an amazing girl you are." said Hermione looking into Annabeth's eyes. "Annabeth I can't pretend to not feel a connection to you and I know I barely know you but I really like you." said Hermione looking at her shoes nervously. "Hermione you and Romilda used to date I'm not going to betray her by fucking around with you." said Annabeth as if trying to convince herself of this. "I understand." said Hermione. "Well I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you gave me a little kiss, right? " said Annabeth feenishly. "Of course not." said Hermione turning herself toward Annabeth. Hermione and Annabeth got face to face. They were so close together that their lips were almost touching. Annabeth desired to have Hermione's full, lush lips on hers. Hermione wanted tension to build between them thus making the romance between them spark rapidly. They both stared into the deep pools of intense intimacy in both their eyes. " Hermione." said Annabeth filled with intimate thoughts of Hermione. "Yes?" said Hermione in the same tone. "Are you going to kiss me?" said Annabeth impatiently. At that moment Hermione leaned in very slowly. Annabeth tried so hard not to rush and let the anticipation build up but she was so anxious to have Hermione's lips on hers. Finally Hermione kissed her. Annabeth's body filled with intimate arousal. She felt so attracted to Hermione in so much more than a sexual way. Annabeth felt Hermione's growing greed, she could tell Hermione felt the same way she did. They both wanted so much than this "small" kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

After about five minutes of affectionate kissing Hermione pulled back. "Annabeth, you don't know how much I enjoy kissing you but you said you only wanted a small kiss and I don't want to violate you or your friendship with Romilda." said Hermione in a troubled voice. Annabeth was falling in love with Hermione and what she'd just said made her realize that Hermione respected her values and didn't want to ruin any chances she had with her. "Hermione, do you actually like me or do you just want a one night stand?" said Annabeth hopefully. "I actually like you, but I don't want to ruin your relationship with Romilda and I can tell you two will be best friends." said Hermione trying to choke back her tears. "If Romilda truly is my friend she'll understand that we might have a really good thing going here." said Annabeth lusting for Hermione. "Are you sure Annabeth?" said Hermione. "Very sure!" said Annabeth leaning towards Hermione again. "So what should we do now?" said Hermione. "You should kiss me again." said Annabeth biting her lip seductively. Hermione kissed Annabeth hard. Annabeth ran her fingers through Hermione's curly hair occasionally pulling her head. Hermione's hands slid up Annabeth's school girl skirt. "Wait Hermione, I'm scared." said Annabeth pulling away. "I understand I'm sorry." said Hermione feeling terrible. "No! Don't be! It's not that I don't want you to it's just that I'm a...I'm a virgin." said Annabeth shamefully. "Oh it's okay. If you want to wait then I'm fine with that." said Hermione running her fingers through Annabeth's hair.


	3. Chapter 3

By time Annabeth found the library it was almost night time. She found Romilda asleep by a pile of books. Annabeth crept up behind Romilda and shouted "Wake up!". Romilda woke up quickly. "I'm sorry I'm waiting for my frie- aww fuck you Annabeth." said Romilda laughing wearily. "I know I was gone for a long time but me and Hermione-" "Started fucking?" said Romilda abruptly interrupting Annabeth. Annabeth blushed hard. "Well yeah kinda. Are you um..mad?" said Annabeth completely pink. "Fuck no! I'm happy for you and her. I mean yeah sure I still have some feelings for her but I know that I'm no good for her. I fall in love too easily." said Romilda sadly. "Wait how did you know we fucked?" said Annabeth thinking about the boyish figure. "Umm first off I know Hermione and the way she was looking at you when you walk in the room I knew that she wanted to fuck you it was just a matter of if you wanted her to and secondly I went up there to see if you were still alive because you were taking forever and I heard you screaming her name from down the hall." said Romilda chuckling a bit. "Oh my gosh are serious?" said Annabeth going completely pink from embarrassment. "Don't worry everyone was too busy asking Harry about what happened between him and Bellatrix. Which I find highly insulting because they never care about talking to him unless he does something super spectacular." said Romilda rolling her eyes. "Who's Harry and why is he so important?" said Annabeth wearing a very confused look. "What?! I imagined that even half-bloods knew about Harry. I guess not." said Romilda seeing Annabeth's still blank expression. "Well there is a man that we all call the Dark Lord but more commonly know as You-Know-Who he is the most powerful dark wizard in the world. He killed many people effortlessly and when he killed Harry's parents he wasn't able to kill Harry. He was only able to mark him with a lightning shaped scar. No one knows why he couldn't kill Harry but ever since he's been trying to finish the job but Harry always out wits him." said Romilda leaning on the edge of her seat. "We've heard of the Dark Lord at camp he's trying to side with Kronos. I was sent here to find someone who is under the influence of the death eaters because that person might e helping them unknowingly." said Annabeth. "It's probably Malfoy." said Romilda in dreamy voice. " If you're so suspicious of Malfoy then why do you seem so excited about mentioning his name?" said Annabeth smirking softly. " Because I left Hermione for him which is why she was so hurt behind it. Everyone here knows that Malfoy might be helping the Death Eaters but he is actually really soft and sensitive. He's just under a lot of pressure from his mom and dad." said Romilda swooning. "When you're infatuated with someone you tend to not see the evil they may be doing." said Annabeth reminiscently. "Don't worry I know for sure Malfoy is not your guy." said Romilda beginning to put the pile of books away. "Romilda someone was in the dormitory while me and Hermione were..you know" said Annabeth bashfully. "What while you guys were fucking?" said Romilda bending over to pick up a book. "Yeah sure while we were fucking." said Annabeth rolling her eyes. "Was it a boy?" said Romilda indifferently. " I think so. I so him holding his-his-hi" "He was holding his dick?" said Romilda irritability. "Yes." said Annabeth sheepishly. "If we're going to be friends you're going to have to learn how to not be so fucking innocent, you just let a girl finger your fucking guts in you weren't hesitant to say curse words then." said Romilda nudging Annabeth gently. Romilda finally finished putting her books away she decided it was time to turn in. "But it's still early!" said Annabeth argumentatively. "It's three in the fucking morning!" said Romilda sluggishly. "I'm sure we can make it for 2,3,4,5,6 more hours." said Annabeth nervously. "Are you trying to keep me away from the dormitory? You think I'm be all weird around Hermione because you guys fucked. Well I won't. I told you, I'm happy for you and Hermione. I'd gladly watch the door when you guys fuck." said Romilda jokingly. "That's so gross! You pervert!" said Annabeth laughing hysterically. As they walked the hallways being constantly shushed because of their echoing laughter filling the hallways. They finally arrived at the dormitory where Annabeth was met by a hard kiss from Hermione. When Hermione saw Romilda she pulled away quickly and turned bashful red. "Damn Hermione, you never kissed me onsite like that." said Romilda walking past them carelessly. "Did you tell her?" whispered Hermione pessimistically. "Kinda she heard me screaming." whispered Annabeth bashfully. Hermione chuckled with respite. "Yeah I know all about you guys. So you can stop whispering Mione." said Romilda drunkenly. Romilda flopped on the bed and within five minutes she had departed into slumber. "I know we can't have sex but could you please just touch me? I mean I know it sounds weird but I've just been wanting you ever since you kissed me I can't feel anything but your touch on my skin." said Annabeth feeling slightly foolish. Annabeth constantly had the urge to be around her and to touch her warm, inviting skin. Annabeth wanted Hermione all the time. "Annabeth I feel the same way and I can't express how much I want to touch you but I don't want this relationship to be built on lust." said Hermione looking longingly into Annabeth's luminescent gray eyes. Annabeth's sexual urge for Hermione grew so much stronger when she said that. Hermione's never ceasing respect for Annabeth made Annabeth astonishingly concupiscent. Annabeth kissed Hermione hard causing her to fall back on the bed. Hermione broke the kiss and sucked on Annabeth's neck. " Wait, wait, wait we can't do this Romilda is right there ." said Hermione. Annabeth paused to think and decided that Hermione was right. Annabeth gave Hermione one last kiss and sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm going to the library at six AM you're welcome to join me if you'd like. I mean we could do things there." said Hermione putting her head on Annabeth's lap."I can't I'm so tired from tonight but I would love for you to show me around the school sometime tomorrow." said Annabeth stroking Hermione's curly, wavy hair. "Perfect! I'll come get you at around nine is that okay?" said Hermione springing up anxiously looking into Annabeth's eyes. "It's perfect Hermione." said Annabeth looking into Hermione's excited eyes whimsically. "Goodnight Hermione." said Annabeth walking over to her designated bed. "Goodnight Annabeth, I-I-I love you" said Hermione hesitantly. Annabeth was appalled but ecstatic for she felt the same way. "I love you too."

"Annabeth." said Hermione seductively whispering into Annabeth's ear. "Holy fuck is this a dream?" said Annabeth looking around at the dormitory which was decorated romantically. "Yes and in this particular dream we are going to be having sex." said Hermione taking off her clothes. Annabeth didn't care that it was just a dream she wanted Hermione in any way possible. Annabeth touched Hermione's warm skin. Hermione pushed Annabeth onto the bed and began taking off her pants. Annabeth melted at the slightest touch of Hermione. Hermione finally got Annabeth's pants off and surprisingly she wasn't wearing any underwear. "How convenient." said Hermione staring at Annabeth's uncovered,quivering legs. Hermione began fingering Annabeth fast and hard. Annabeth gripped the sheets with both her hands at her sides trying to keep in her screams of pleasure and suddenly remembered that it was a dream, no one could really hear her. " AHHHHH...Fuck me Hermione, fuck me hard, UMMMMM UH UH UH UH UH FUCK ME HERMIONE, HARDER HARDER HARDER, Mhmmmmmmmm" Annabeth couldn't control her screams once they were out. She continued to scream out with pleasure. Annabeth woke up in recoil. Something was weird though. Annabeth felt as though she was getting fingered but it felt more like a penis. She looked up down at her body and saw that she was completely naked and a boy she'd never seen before was having sex with her. Annabeth felt arousal growing in her vagina. It felt like when Hermione was fingering her but better. Annabeth didn't want to but she couldn't hold in how much she was enjoying this. "Your pussy is so fucking tight. Uhhh call me daddy, call me fucking daddy." said the strange boy. "Daddy oh fuck Daddy fuck me daddy fuck me hard!" said Annabeth gripping the sheets. Annabeth had never felt so full and so sensational. It was orgasm times one hundred. Suddenly Annabeth got an amazing feeling in her genitalia. Annabeth bit her lips so hard they started bleeding. Annabeth knew this was wrong but she couldn't help it. Annabeth moaned loudly and couldn't stop calling the boy "Daddy". Annabeth kept having orgasm after orgasm her bed was soaking wet. "Oh shit I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming OH GOD I'M BLOWING MY LOAD!" said the boy. The boy removed his penis from inside Annabeth and sperm sprayed on Annabeth's stomach. Annabeth started squirting uncontrollably. The boy licked his semen off of Annabeth's stomach. He laid down next to Annabeth as they both panted heavily. "How did you get in here and why me?" said Annabeth still trying to catch her breath. "I saw Hermione fingering you last night I knew I had to fuck you the right way and it's honestly not hard to get into the dormitories." said the boy putting his pants on. "What's your name?" said Annabeth suddenly feeling bashful and covering her body. "Harry, Harry Potter." said the boy putting on his glasses. "Oh, well um I hope we can be friends because this can never ever happen again." said Annabeth in a suddenly stern voice. "Oh, well by the way your tities were bouncing and the way you were calling me daddy not to mention the way you were moaning loudly it seemed like you loved it." said Harry smugly. "I didn't say I didn't like it I'm in a relationship with Hermione and I intend to stay committed to her." said Annabeth trying to ignore the throbbing of her clit. "How about I fuck you one last time and then we'll be finished." said Harry creeping closer to her. "I said stop I don't want to I'm in love with Hermione. Stop!" said Annabeth trying to get away. "You love my dick, admit it! You love it when I fuck you and your tities bounce." said Harry forcing his penis inside her. "Oh fuck your shit is so wet and tight." said slipping his penis in and out of her. Annabeth tried not to enjoy it. "Get off of me! Stop!" said Annabeth hiding her pleasure. Harry moaned loudly while Annabeth cried loudly. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HARRY GET OFF OF HER!" said a familiar voice filled with rage. Hermione rushed in and pushed Harry off of Annabeth. While Harry penis was trying to leave Annabeth's vagina Annabeth felt a slight rip. It was very slight but it was very painful. Annabeth wailed and continued to sob. "What the fuck Hermione! This isn't your girlfriend leave me alone." said Harry irritability. "Yes the fuck she is and if I see you even so much as glance at her I will kill you!" said Hermione with tears streaming down her face. Harry walked out with his head hanging down. "Annabeth are you okay? How did this happen?" said Hermione completely red with rage. Annabeth couldn't speak through the pain she was experiencing. Hermione looked down at her waist and saw blood pouring out of her vagina. "OH MY GOD ANNABETH! Don't worry I'll fix this I promise. Just hold my hand. Romilda! Romilda! Romilda help!" said Hermione gripping Annabeth's hand tightly. The last thing Annabeth saw was Romilda coming in and instantly crying.

Annabeth woke up slowly and realized that she was in a foreign room. "What? Where am I?" said Annabeth in a groggy voice. "You're in the hospital wing, lover." said a lady in scrubs. "I'm assuming you're the nurse?" said Annabeth trying to sit up. "Yes you could say that I am Madam Pomfrey." said Madam Pomfrey. "Am I okay or do am I going to need to eat and drink a bit of ambrosia?" said Annabeth sounding rushed. "Where on earth did you get the idea that you'd need ambrosia?" laughed Madam Pomfrey "It's nothing a simple spell couldn't fix." Madam Pomfrey continued to laugh constantly saying "ambrosia" laughing. "I'm the student from Camp Half-Blood sent here to find your Chosen One." said Annabeth irritability. "Oh now I see where you got that silly ambrosia idea from. Those people use ambrosia for a paper cut." said Madam Pomfrey chuckling hysterically. "Those people have names and just because we don't have access to your ridiculous 'Hocus Pocus' doesn't mean we're living like animals." said Annabeth furiously. Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth but just as words were about to spew out there was a knock on the door. "Come in." said Madam Pomfrey turning away pompously. "Annabeth! Are you okay?" said Romilda rushing in to hug her. "I'm fine. Your pompous nurse fixed me, without ambrosia." said Annabeth sarcastically. "Oh I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried when I saw you bleeding like that. Oh and don't worry Hermione sure did rough Harry up." said Romilda reassuringly. "Where is she?" said Annabeth longing for the embrace of Hermione. "Well you may not know it but Hermione is a bit of a book worm so she's in the library finishing her homework for the week but don't worry we've been visiting you while you were sleep hoping that you would finally wake up especially Hermione I'd never seen Hermione go somewhere so much other than the library and that's saying something." said Romilda rolling her eyes playfully. "Do you really think we're going to last what with the separate schools and everything." said Annabeth. "Yeah you guys have just the right amount of stuff in common to where you guys won't hate each other." said Romilda. "So... I know you're probably not up to it but could just like tell me what happened, maybe?" said Romilda nervously. "Um yeah but you have to promise to let me tell Hermione on my on own okay?" said Annabeth holding Romilda's hand. "Oh shit yeah sure." said Romilda leaning in. "Okay so I was having a wet dream about Hermione and I woke up and saw Harry fucking me and I was completely naked somehow. So, you know that Hermione just took my virginity yesterday and so sex is kinda a new concept for me. With Hermione fingering me and shit I thought that that was as good as sex could get but Harry sticking his dick in me felt like heaven and so I started gripping the sheets and biting my lip and he told me to call him daddy so I did." "Oh my gosh. You didn't tell Harry no right away! You fucking betrayed Hermione!" said Romilda in a very hurt voice. "NO! I admit I didn't tell Harry no right away but I realized that I should be content and I told him to get off of me and he wouldn't so that's when Hermione came in and pushed him off of me and I guess his dick ripped me." said Annabeth shamefully. "I understand that you've been sex deprived but at least you controlled your urges in the long run." said Romilda holding her head down. " I just don't know if Hermione will be as understanding." "Could you tell her to come visit me please? I feel so terrible about all of this" said Annabeth rubbing her wrist. Romilda nodded and departed from the stale hospital wing. Thirty minutes later there was a slow knock on the door. Madam Pomfrey shouted come in. Hermione opened the door with her eyes full of woe. "Hermione, listen I haven't been completely honest with you and I feel like if our relationship is going to work I-" "Harry told me everything." said Hermione not looking at Annabeth. "Hermione, please look at me please! I'm so sorry. You don't know how much I love you and-" "Annabeth I'm not mad at you at all. I understand why you didn't tell him to stop the first time. I know you were a virgin and I know that it's hard to turn down something that feels so good. I don't blame you at all. You woke up he was fucking you and you couldn't really control your urge at the time. Don't worry I'll always love you Annabeth, your mistakes and all." said Hermione holding Annabeth's hand. Annabeth began to sob. "I was so scared you'd break up with me. I love you so much Hermione. You're not like everyone else I know. You give me so much life and now that I've got a taste of that life of you take it away I will surely die by my own hand or by the hand of depression. Don't take it away from me Hermione please!" said Annabeth through her sobs. "I would never leave you Annabeth. I love you."


End file.
